DxC moments that were never mentioned
by cute-kayz
Summary: These are Juicy little tales of Duncan and Courtney while they are together going through TDI and Playa Des Losers, with duncans naughty remarks and courtneys attitude we are bound to get a story to remember. Read it cuz it will put a smile on your face.
1. The Painful Beggining

_(A/N) I am sorry this story will really suck as this is my first and I am a British Asian so please just go along with everything because I don't really know to much about American or Canadian life so I don't mean to offend anyone. Also these are little tales of Duncan and Courtney while they are together in TDI and Playa Des Losers so these might not fit in the season that much, hope you enjoy._

_**(Duncan's POV)**_

_**As I got of the boat I reached the stinking summer camp, I got one word for yah 'Dump'. I stood by the other campers I didn't really talk to them much cant be bothered I just want some money, sure there were plenty of hot chicks but which one to choose. Then I saw her, what a beauty I had to restrain my self from whistling, she was very slim but oh so curvy in all the right places man she was hot, any way moving on she had a white shirt on with a tight grey jumper showing off her very big rack maybe a D or C, tight olive green caprice shorts that fit perfectly on her smooth legs, grey platforms. I fell deep into her intense brown eyes, she had a cute little nose with freckles, cherry red lips that contrasted with her beautiful tan skin, wow her hair was a winner soft dark brown about up to her shoulders, she was actually very natural only a light layer of makeup unlike all the other girls here and a French manicure thank god she is not wearing those fake 'kitty claws', she was hot oh and did I mention she was hot, oh well she was hot!**_

_**I was staring at her, she was looking at me as if I was retarded, oh crap! I winked at her and she looked sick, ah this much closer to getting her better make sure no one takes her but I think my luck Is just right, she was different. And hey she is the kind of straight A girl mum and dad would love me bring home instead of those so called 'drag queen sluts' ahh parents, do they try to make you laugh cus it works.**_

_**(Courtney's POV)**_

_**I Got of the wretched boat and Chris kindly helped me down, as I stepped of the boat something caught my eye a pair of striking teal eyes god they wanted to make me melt, who was this guy well anyway whoever he was he's hot a total hunk, he had a green faux hawk, a smirk that you just had you find attractive, a lot of piercings: on his eye brow, nose, ear and I think his tongue. **_

_**He looked very well built I could see some very large muscles under his clothes, he was wearing a full sleeved white shirt with a black t shirt on top with a white skull, denim shorts and red converses. Punk was written all over him, I am not use to being attracted to juvenile delinquents but this one was different a hot, attractive juvenile punk. No, no, no I am not attractive to him no way full stop. He is not getting anywhere near me, he is stamped trouble and that is not kind of guy mum and dad would appreciate even though he would be able to protect me, trust me my last date was hot but when these goons came over and started touching me up my so called date started screaming 'mummy' so luckily enough I am a black belt and easily knocked them out… but no one needs to know that here. **_

_**Anyway I noticed him staring at me expecting him to stop but he didn't what a retard! He suddenly snapped out of it and winked at me, ewww what a pig!**_

_**(No Ones POV)**_

_**After Courtney Finished shaking Owens rather large hand everyone noticed a guy step of the boat hot was all the girls could manage to spill out, even Owen fainted. After everyone finished drooling Courtney stood next to Bridgette and smiled who replied back with a warm smile, Duncan noticing this walked to where Courtney and Bridgette were and stood a little too close to Courtney, Courtney not liking it one bit stood on the opposite side of Bridgette as Chris began explaining the island, he finally asked everyone to take a picture together, everyone groaned as they all closed in for a picture on the dock. Courtney purposely sat next to Bridgette to avoid being next to Duncan, as Chris finally took the picture after three tries but, that's when the dock began to shake and SPLASH! Everyone was in the water splashing around trying to receive air, Duncan got out of the water first and began to pull people out, he pulled everyone out except Courtney.**_

_**(Duncan's POV)**_

_**I couldn't find Courtney anywhere, until I heard some gurgling at the other side of the Dock everyone turned around to see a now drowning Courtney, I didn't know what to do so I dived in the harsh cold water managing to grab her by the waist and bring her to the dock for safety. She was not breathing oh my god she wasn't breathing, what do I do , what do I do ? There was no time for anything but mouth to mouth, so I did what I had to do, everyone gasped at the scenario that was happening in front of them, after a couple breaths she spurted out water and began to breath, thank god….hey wait why do I care sure she's hot but it is not like care about her …. Cus I don't. She sat her self up on her elbows and her face began to fill with rage, hot! She slapped me on the face and said " who told you to kiss me jerk!" and stomped to the dorms. What a Princess "Its all right Princess no thanks needed, even though I saved you life" I sarcastically replied.**_


	2. Pillows Hurt More Than You Think

**Whoop Whoop Second chappie up wooooooooooo! Here goes (:**

(Duncan's POV)

Wow princess is pretty strong for a girl, cus ouch that slap hurt ! Oh well at least I can see her behind walk away ;)

Chris gave us the rest of the day to Settle down in camp, so we all went to our cabins to unpack….yaaay fun. Just then an idea popped up in my head. At home in our crappy excuse for a school we had this girl system, basically we would write all the really hot girls names on a paper, then write important stuff about them like what bra size they wear etc. ;) Then all of our gang would choose which girl they were gonna work on (I chose a girl called Catherine and boy was I wrong about her! She was hot but she would look cold compared to Courtney's hotness, but it all ended in disaster cuz she was waaaaaaay to clingy argh depended on me way too much!) So I shouted " listen up dudes I have a plan!" Harold wheezed "….a plan for what?" I replied "shut it nerd I was not finished, I have got a plan for the misfortunate guys like you to pick up chicks kay?" Trent randomly cried "tell it!" I didn't think trent was bad with picking up chicks but hey anyway so I explained it to them.

After I was done everyone was way too eager to do this so we went along with it, lucky for us all the girls went for a swim saying they would be long, God just loves me today…..anyway hehe, we wrote down the following names : Courtney (of course), Bridgette, Gwen, Heather, Lindsey, Izzy, and Leshawna (apparently only because of her boobs, said by the lanky idiot Harold.) We strode in to the girls cabin and began our search…. It was fun going through Courtney's draws if you get what I mean, Ezekiel practically had a heart attack touching bras as he had never seen one before…what a goof!

So we went back to our cabin and here was our final views ;)

Courtney : half Spanish, half American that explains her naturally tan skin ( I like Spanish, ;) , Bra size D! Size 6 clothing, 5 ft 8 (cool for me cuz I am 6ft : ) Has a black belt is karate no wonder she can slap so hard!

Secretly Courtney loves art and drawing and won many awards (better than gwen as I have seen her sketches too), and apparently is afraid of green jelly (so wait she wouldn't mind beating up a rapist but she is scared of jelly xD) and in her diary it says she has always had a thing for bad boys… well I think I can fit perfectly ;)

Bridgette: Full american, Bra size C, size 6 clothing, 5ft 7, loves to surf and is a total animal lover and wont dare to eat one, secretly loves lamb chops… hehe, afraid of woods, and once again loves to surf.

Gwen: Quarter Italian, the rest american, Bra size B, size 8 clothing, 5ft 6, loves art and darkness, afraid of sunshine (A/N sorry but I absolutely hate gwens guts, and well it looks like she never got any sunshine xD) , loves to watch twilight and is obessesd with it, secretly she ties her hair up in a high pony puts on a bright cheerleaders outfit and fails at cheerleading… creepy

Heather: Half Japanese asain, Half american, size B cup, size 6 clothing, 5ft 9, loves to kill peoples dreams and shaving other girls heads, hates everyone besides her self and robert patterson, Justin bieber and sponge bob (A/N sorry just had to mention spongebob xD), secretly wants to learn how to make friends the proper way other than giving them cash.

Lindsey : full american, bra size double D, size 6 in clothing, 5 ft 7, loves shopping and getting makeovers, looking for a guy to cling on too (damn another clingy girl, oh well she is still not as hot as Courtney : )

Hates math and bad shoes? Obsessed with good shoes?

Izzy : absolutely mixed with almost everything, size B cup, size 6 in clothing, 5 ft 6 , loves killing things and chewing cardboard? Hates absolutely normal boring people ( aka noah) obsessed with scaring people, also has a mental illness… actually she is just plain mental.

Leshawna : full African (A/N that is not meant to offend anyone I love all colours , and I personally don't think that was rascist but just wanna make sure not too hurt anyone : ) Bra size triple D, size 10/ 12 in clothing (A/N that is not calling her fat at all by the , because she is big built that is why she is size like that, also on the show it doesn't show a bulging stomach so this shows that she is simply big built : ) 5 ft 7, loves hanging with her mates, hates annoying rich popular rich bratz, obsessed with guys in skinny jeans

And that was all of them so I thought fast and said "dibs on Courtney no returns" I heard everyone say darn! and aww man in the back ground, wow everyone wanted her… well too bad, because if some one breaks the system by going out with another guys girl or starts hitting on her he is either beaten up, kicked out of the crew or ignored for the rest of his life. So then I called out Bridgette, instantly geoff said "meeeeeeee" so I wrote his name on her part, so it all went on and eventually the results came out like Courtney : me, Bridgette : Geoff, Gwen: Trent, Heather : Justin (yea right) Lindsey: Tyler (he managed to call out just in time before everyone else did) Izzy: owen (wow weird couple) Leshawna: Harold (haha what a nerd, thinks he can get Leshawna hahaha…. Please it brings tears to my eyes….ahahah )

So we were finished up and all the other guys left out agreed not to tell anyone of the girls if they wished to live (threatened by yours truly ;) Ezekiel shouted "I should of got Courtney eh, I mean I am bigger, taller, stronger and more good looking than you eh " Everyone burst out laughing and rolling on the floor, the dude was the total opposite of what he just said… what a dork. So I lifted him by the shirt "2 things, 1. You resemble nothing of what you said and clearly you were describing me" everyone nodded " and 2. You cant handel her, you home schooled nerdling, now get lost" I grinned with an evil grin. We all needed to return everything we picked up so we headed back, but….things didn't go along plan, the girls were frantically searching everywhere because they couldn't find there stuff. Just then Courtney notice me standing right out side the door with her lacy pink bra in my hand as if on perfect timing, she screamed "look over there they have got our stuff!" We all jumped back geoff yelled "run for your lives!" but ht e girls were all to quick and caught up with us eventually. Courtney leaped onto me so that I stumbled and fell onto the floor with her on top of me, eyes full of fire….woah hot hot hot! I quickly thought of something clever to say "I never knew you liked it on top" I gave her a wink Courtney replied in quite a seductive manner " yesssss Duncan I do like it on top…" she ran her finger along my chin (so hot hot hot I am burning here) she gave me chills "but…" she licked her perfect juicy lips ( damn my jeans are rising) and said " I only like to be on top so I can do this, she quickly started slamming her pillow down on my face and shouted " take that you jerk.. And that … and this" Damn she was still fricking hot, and damn my face is being beaten with a pillow with teddies on it? Pillows hurt more than you think!

**And that is that! Yaaaay that is my second chappie I hope you enjoyed :D please please please please review for the sake of Duncan and Courtney and I also don't mind any critisism ( : love you all xxx**

**And the next chapter is definitely coming tomorrow ….. Once chapter per day … occasionally I may do more : ) okay this is long so I am gonna stop now so cya : ) x**


	3. Wait Dam I Got Wet Clothes

**Okay here people … I am gonna give you another chappie :D *audience cheers * now read carefully …. Cuz you don't want and accidents e.g. hurting your eyes :D**

Courtneys POV

Whoopie for us we get our first challenge….hoorah, but seriously how bad can it be, I mean come on for crying out loud I am the unstoppable Courtney no one has beaten me at anything…NO ONE…except for this one time in a colouring competition…it didn't turn out pretty hehe especially as the ambulance had to be called hehe (: Chris shouted " suit up guys, cuz your going for a swim" he gave everyone an evil smile…. Damn its evil! So I got out my grey bathing suit on and walked with Bridgette to the challenge….ON A CLIFFFFFFFF! Who the hell do they think I am.. But all of a sudden my thoughts were distracted by a certain hunk…. Forget I said that. Damn duncans abs! 6 pack I mean seriously wow… oh come on get a hold of yourself, crap he knows your looking…just smile and wave court..smile and wave (not really) he gave me a wink…Retard! Hes staring at me..hmm why, but hes not staring at my face hes staring a little lower. Oh my gosh hes staring at my body what a pervert!

Duncan's POV

Hehe I see Courtney :D one word WOW! Her rack looks bigger than ever and she has a nice butt and shes slim …. And tall… and hey nice legs ;) and … and… and shes pretty : ) wait no! damn shes turning me into a wuss! No, god no a totally hot babe I half know has already turned me into a wuss dammmmmmmmmmmmm! But still once again dam shes hot! I walked over to her and made a cheeky remark "nice legs what time do they open" only resulting in another even more harder slap across my face…shes still hot. Everyone gasped "ahhhhhh shut uppp!" I groaned, "don't mess with me." Courtney whispered in my ear only resulting with me getting chills sent down my spine…one more time DAM how does that girls learn to turn me on! Any way moving on as much as it pains me, time to say NO WAY AM I FRICKIN JUMPING OFF THAT FRICKING CLIFF! Yea I think I am about done : ) I don't know what to do so I do what I always do … make a funny remark. "ladies first" I said to Courtney she growled and elbowed me in the ribs. Damn back onto the main topic …THE CLIFF! Bridgette started and actually survived! And soon everyone started jumping and then… damn it was my turn..I kept my cool face on an acted as if I was about to just calmly dive into a pool. But then it hit me I am Duncan after all I am not afraid of anything, you hear me anything (besides Celine dion standees, they just give me the creeps) . This really helped me out cuz I just jumped with my arms across my chest with a bored face on as if I was reading a book. Well I can tell you that was one heck of a dive, and yea I did it , cuz I am…Duncan : ) Everyone jumped except DJ (haha chicken!nice hat ;) Then it came to Courtney, she looked totally calm but her knees were kinda shaking…but she realised this and stood in an absolutely straight posture no longer shaking. She stared at me hared for a moment … It was like a really deep stare, I couldn't pull my eyes away. She then broke the stare by turning to chris and claimed that she had a medical issue which prevents her from insane cliff dives chris the hat on her silky locks, even so she still hot! And verrrrrrrrrrrry cute and lovely No, nada, non, no capito, that's enough Duncan you are gonna end up like wussy Harold and live with your mother until your 37!

Courtney's POV

OMG I can not do this…I am gonna DIE : ( I looked around and landed on his eyes .. Wow I never realised what a pretty colour his eyes are they are like… a pretty teal mmmm yummy I am a sucker for guys with teal eyes….and his eyes are just….justt…STOP IT! Courtney get a grip straight poster and make your mother proud! (A/N xD sorry just had to say that) I couldn't do it : ( I just couldn't … I mean its not cuz I was scared or anything like that it is just that um… my parents wont be happy if I die … yup that's it : ) or I might not get to see those pretty eyes again : ( nope I didn't say that.. It was a little mouse in my head, yea. Oh crap your losing it court, you think there is a mouse in the back of you head, moving on I just couldn't do it so I took the chicken hat ..In shame… wait no Courtney does not take shame in any way… oki straight posture, let pride, confidence and dteremination seep out of you (even though you didn't do the challenge).

Duncan's POV

Oki challenge over yup we lost cuz miss CIT thought she could lead a team to make a bath tub….oki I took the screws and threw them away cuz I wanted to see if she would know that it was me … I like it when shes mad : ) So she used tape anyway so we um kinda lost… cuz of me hehe, nobody needs to know about that ;) Well anyway after Ezekiel's little remark, it made it more than easy to get everyone to vote for him instead of Courtney, I mean I kinda owe it too her for making her lose the challenge, so after the ceremony and Courtney smiling away her beautiful smile I walked up too her and smirked (I LOOOVEE making her mad just makes her even more hotter if that is possible ;) "what are you smiling about" she said coldly I just kept staring and smirking " I saved you from being voted of so I believe the words you should be singing from those lips are thank you" I gave her a wink, and with each word I said to her she just got madder and madder which only made her hotter and hotter. "Impossible everyone knew they needed me on the team so of course they didnt vote me out!" Hehe (hot ;) so just to push her buttons even more I said "yea right they totally kept you on the team cuz of your CIT skillz, and hey you didn't even do the cliff dive" I said smirking my usual smirk. She growled " I could do it any day..I just didn't do it because my ankle was hurting at the time, I could do it any time any place.. Even better than you" it was as if this flame was dancing in her eyes with passion and desire. I replied " all righty then lets see if you can really can do it, go get your bikini on chop chop" I gave her a wink, and I only said most of it so she would put on her bathing suit again hehe ;) She obediently went and put on her bathing suit, and once again I couldn't stop staring…. We walked up in silence to the top off the cliff, when we reached there courtneys eyes were gleaming with determination..so hot! I chuckled "you better get started before you chicken out again" She replied " Oh shut it! Oki… eh hem..here goes…yup just stretching now..don't wanna pull any muscles.. Yup ..uh ..huh" I was almost gonna split laughing, she couldn't do it! Ahaha she couldn't do it! Shes pouting now cuz she cant do it….ummm…. I guess I should help her… "look do you want me to jump with you" she looked kind of shocked and confusion, I mean even I shocked my self usually I don't care that much.. Oh well. She replied "…um…yea.." it was so quiet I could barely hear it, a rosy blush creeped up on her cheeks as I held her hand getting ready to jump, electricity ran through my body when she held my hand(dam this has gotta stop before the boys back home think I am going soft. " you gotta close your eyes, don't worry I got you" wow I am turning into a sap. She hesitantly walked to the edge of the cliff with me, this was the first time I saw her so vulnerable, I started counting "1...2.….3.….JUMMMMMMMMP" We jumped hand in hand, me facing her so we just stared into each others eyes, it was as if we were flying through time, it was all just soo thrilling. She screamed not from fright but from thrill and I yelled "ahhhhhhh" it was all just so incredible, I mean I did do it before, but us together hand in hand in dangerous situations just gave me thrills. Her eyes were filled with excitement and something new, a new emotion she hasn't showed yet (A/N that love : ))))) moving on we made a big splash when we landed in together and swam back to the beach "thanks Duncan, your sweet sometimes" she actually genuinely smiled at me, I started rubbing the back of my neck "no prob, don't get used to it" I winked she giggled a bit " you silly pig" she grinned " I have heard worse" I remarked, " its getting late, so imma go to the cabins now" she said as she began to leave "what no thank you kiss" I said pushing the limits, she gave me a smiled sort of glare "nope! G'night" she replied I watched a very hot, wet Courtney in her bikini walk away as I just realised, I wasn't wearing my trunks but my normal clothes, I shouted "hey hot stuff, next time remind me to wear my trunks!" she glanced back and shouted "yea right, sure, there is totally gonna be a next time" she sarcastically said slightly giggling as she entered her cabin…wait dam I got wet clothes : ( with Courtney : )

**How did you like it ? And I beg of you please review * on hands and knees* cuz you know what they say reviews make the world go round : ) so yeah review review, cuz Duncan and Courtney are counting on you : ) SO REVIEWWWWWWW!**


	4. Talking About Floating Llamas?

**Yay here is another chapter for all who like my stories : ) try not to get too excited or you might drop your orange juice and we wouldn't want that happening now! Oh and have you ever realised how little credit smiley get, I mean come on without smileys in our convos they would be less happy so everyone who will review or write a story remember use a smiley and appreciate it : ) **

***free smileys : )***

Courtneys POV

Hmm I am having an awesome dream at the moment : ) I just walked into the bathroom and saw a topless Duncan….yummy, and I don't mind saying this because it is all a dream so it doesn't even matter or make sense yay, he began looking at me as if I was mental because I was flancing around the room.. Ahh I love dreams : ) So I went up too him and grabbed his hands and began flancing in circles with his hands in mine, electricity hitting through my body again : ) "uhhh Courtney are you feeling okay" oki this had to be a dream cuz he used my name! like omg that is practically impossible so this is deffo a dream "yup I am just dandy " I said with a grin. Duncan kept staring at me like I needed to go to the mad house but regardless he wass still walking around the room in circles with me as if we were little children : ) "uh babe are you sure your not feeling slightly different" hmmm back to nicknames but heck I like his nicknames "relax this is all a dream come on lets dance" I ran my hands down his chest "oh my Duncan what big muscles you have and perfectly toned body you have" I said in a childish manner giggling like an idiot, but hey I didn't care cuz It wast real :D He was grinning like an idiot and looked like he was gonna crack up laughing "oki Princess two things! 1. This is not a dream in anyway at all, and 2. You just admited you have the hots for me!" "no no no Duncan this is a dream and there fore I don't control what i am saying so it doesn't mean anything" WAIT A MINUTE this isn't a dream! In every single dream I have in my life there has always been a floating lama some where, there is no floating lama, so that means this isn't a dream and I just touched Duncan up (I didn't mind too bad. No no I do mind ewww) and admited I though he was hot! (which he is. Dam mental slap toward me ) " OMG this is real!" I shouted, I shoved him away as I realised we were just a centimeter away from each other! He was bursting with fits of laughter "ahahah…hahah…phahaahahah….. You finally admited it" "oh shut it you big headed neandrathal" I shouted "eh hem I don't know where you come from but I speak English!" he said with a smirk "it means you're an uncivilised cave man you ….NEANDRATHAL" I replied "well I do enjoy the cave man ways" he said getting closer within each word, so close we were just an inch away from kissing I shoved him and walked out of the bathrooms straight too my cabin in shame : (

Duncans POV

Phahahahahahahah …hahahah…thphaaaaaa….oki one more…phahahaahahthaaa. Ahhhhh she was acting like a…a.. princes and now she has the hots for me, all I have to do Is work on her :D Damn chris nad his annoying challenges! Right now all I want to do is kill chris, I mean seriously early morning jogs urghhhhhh oh well I have done this plenty of times in juvie although in juvie its twice as hard! I know one thing that will cheer me up … seeing courtneys ass as she jogs ;) oh and look there it goes… god just really loves me sometimes :D After two and half years (dw that's just exaggeration ;) I finally finished the race…..FINALLY….oh look Harold haha I bet he didn't notice ….

_Flash back_

"_Hey Harold hows it goin your doing good there" I grinned at him patting his back lightly, he almost tripped up from the pat "hey watch it not so hard" but what he didn't know was I put a 'beware of loser or he will kidnap you I his tiny labelled undies'_

Laughter filled the mess hall. Harold realised everyone was pointing yo his back " gosh…gosh…..gosh….. Who did this…. Gosh" ahhhhhhhh what a nerd, I was just about to punch him in the face when, tall, sexy Courtney stepped in "eh, hem Harold shut up and Duncan you gotta learn to communicate with your team members!" "what like how you did this morning in the bathrooms" I gave her a suggestive wink, she blushed (ha I made her blush!) " shut up! And stop staring at my boobs!" (damn she caught me) she said a bit too loudly sending some light laughter in the mess hall. I dragged my eyes from said area and replied " im a dude, I cant help it, a dude has gotta do what a dude had gotta do!" I gave her a wink. She just walked past we making sure her shoulder bumbed into mine… ah chicks! "watch it!" she shouted, but but It wasn't me "watch what your ass" I winked at her and she gave me a silent glare. Moving on chris was all like yadda yadda yadda talk talk talk cuz I think I am so cool lalalala ( that wasn't me singing if your wondering) but yea then he showed us something like woah… and I mean woah.. After weeks of eating gruel and slop (which is no better then the trash you get back in juvie) it was just woah.. To see a table of professionally cooked food all perfect and what not! I mean I could of eaten the whole table if it weren't for owen massive gut that does not only get in the way of the table but also finishes up like half of the food. If this was a challenge everyday I would not mind…no not at all …no trouble at all hehehe. What was really amazing is how princess still looked so slim after eating, I mean her stomach didn't even extend by a bit! Cuz its kinda weird every other girls stomach had extended a little bit regardless of how much they ate, but shes like woah slim and still attractive "nice piece of ham in your hair" I pulled a little slither of ham from her silky locks and put it in my mouth "ewww Duncan that's disgusting" "hey never ley good ham go to waste! Do you know what people in other countries would do for that! Like …. Like England!" she gave me a really sarcastic look "Duncan that is still disgusting, I didn't even know it was in my hair and people are in England are not poor they are filthy rich you uncivil barbarian" "I knew that, I just wanted to get you mad…. You hot when your mad" she gave me the death glare (hot) and replied "Duncan before I knee you where the sun don't shine, get lost" I backed away even before she finished her sentence.. Let me tell you It don't feel good when gals hit down there..not at all…

Oki next part…yea I gotta kill chris now! He set us up, made us run too feel absolutely tired fed us till we busted to make us feel drowsy and now…now! It has come to this the awake-athon! Man this is brutal….torture, I gotta hand It too the man it caught me by surprise. So here I am sitting on the ground restraining my eyes from closing and my body shutting down, Courtney was actually doing well her tactik was to keep moving that way she would be able to stay awake so she just began jogging lightly on the spot next to my log, haha I could just see her ass moving up and down " DUNCAN, stop being such a pervert, oh wait that's impossible/" "I wasn't being perverted I was just staring at your ass that's all" I gave her a wink, jogging began to slow down "whats wrong princess getting tired" "NO! I just need a little rest that is all!" she sat down on the ground besides me "isn't that basically classes as tired? I said sarcastically "no, now shut up" she gave me a sleepy glare as she was just too tired "ya know if your sleepy really that sleepy why don't we go to my room , add the bed, subtract your clothes, divide your legs, and multiply… hehe yup I can do maths " I gave a very big but sleepy smirk. Haha I am still witty even when I am tired, she went absolutely red and was filled with absolute embarrasement, anger and disgust and this time her glare was woah! But still very hot, laughter was heard from people and even campers in there sleep after my rather different remark. She pushed me from my sitting postion to a now lying down on my back with Courtney on top of me position "I was right you do like it on top don't ya court?" I gave her a wink " how can your mouth not rot from the vile things you say, you juvinile deliquent!" she said with a slight gigle in her tone " well easy…. Cuz I make up for saying that with two special words" she replied "and whats that? Abraa cadabraa ?" she chuckled "nooo it tickle wars!" I quickly rolled over so that she was underneath me and I was on top. She was in absolute stomach aching fits of laughter…. I love it when she laughs its so contagious…." allright..phahahahasahahahah…I….I…su..phahahah…surender" she yelled out so I stopped and we stared at each other in an awkward silence, she broke it by saying " YOUR TURN!" she yelled she jumped on top of me and started tickling me…. Awwwww crap she found my soft spot… oh well at least I can see down her shirt…ooo wel that's some nice cleavage I must say ;) we finally quit out tickling wars and apparently Courtney won… apparently. She began to drift of into to sleep ever so slowly half asleep half awake.. She slowly subconsciously leaned her head on my shoulders… I didn't wanna disturb her and I mean hey I don't ind a hot girl sleeping on me, she began to slide of my shoulder too my lap…. Now I really don't mind a hot girl sleepin on me : ) she was absolutely in lala land and mumbled stuff like "Duncan,,, hey that my rubber duck.. Why kissing it your meant to kiss me… oh well my unicorn is well more handome then…..ooo look marmalade yay….hey whats a floating llama doing on my pet rock?" sweet dreams ….. Oki I love having a hot girl sleeping on my lap…. Talking about floating llamas ?

**Sorry guys it took ages to upload oh well its done now I hoped you enjoyed and please please please review for the sake of courtneys floating llama, I will give you all your own imaginary pet rock if you doo thanx : ) love you ll… stay smiley : )**


	5. Owwww My Nose Hurts!

**Soooooooooo sorry about the late update : ( butttt it here now :D**

Duncans POV

Another tiring day…. I will seriously rip some ones head of, I mean I stay awake for sooooo long and I don't even win and and and then Harold decides to snore all night, this equals a Duncan who has not slept all night who beat the living out of Harold who turns out to be grouchy in the morning! And I don't care how long that sentence was, but if you do have a problem take it up with my fist YOU GOT ME! : ) So I am now walking to the mess hall with geoff and DJ besides me blabbing about bunnies going to parties I mean seriously WTF! Hey I see Courtney "had a nice sleep on me yesterday beautiful I give her a wink" "arghhh! Shut up Duncan I didn't know I was sleeping on you , it was you who didn't want to push me off and seriously Duncan I have a major migraine so get lost!" sheesh princess is in a bad mood, I have razor quick reflexes so I felt noah coming to tap me "BACK OFF BEFORE I MESS UP YOUR ALREADY RETARDED FACE" I yelled, he had a calm expression on and just walked away…..oki I gues princess aint the only one In a bad mood..hehe. I sat down at the table and just rested my head on the table….im tired : ( " Duncan wake up you idiot" I look up to see a godess face …I mean courtneys face …um yaaa "I am too tired to respond please leave a message", she gave me a sexy smile…. Ahhhh don't you just love that smile…not that I do duh….just checking on you …hmm I wonder sometimes who the hell am I talking to… am I talking to my self or some awesome people reading a story of a website (A/N pleaaaaassseeee review : )…. Naaah I am talking to my self "look at Harolds new mustache" she lightly laughed "oh that piece of genius painted on his face was the works of mwah" I did in a typical French accent, she giggled and smiled and blushed (cute…stupid cute! But still hot ;) I looked over to Harold to see my piece of work was still printed on his face "sweet mustache" he wheezed out "Duncan" he glared at me "yeah that's my name nerd whats it to ya?" "I just wanted to say hey" he showed me his nerdish smile.. What is it with that dude he is just so so so…nerdy! "yeah well goodbye, you either get lost or sit your but down before I pound your face in" I threatened, he quickly sat in his seat and said "goshhhhh" "speak a bit louder I didn't hear that" he shut his mouth. "Duncan your so bad" princess said in a slightly flirty manner, but quickly set her normal facial expression on, " you noticed now, and hey bad is in my blood got it from my uncle" which was true hes been to jail more than he had brushed his teeth.. But then again he didn't brush too often hehe, she tried not to smile and just glared at me " yea well lets just hope your schemes don't mess up our team..okay" she gave a devilish smirk "uh…huh…" I stare at her boobs just to get her annoyed…ouch dam she kicked my shin! She gave me an evil smirk…unbelievably hot yet evil. Heather made a rude comment that I cant remember cuz you know I am tired….sigh….. Amd Courtney flung mash in a spoon to hit her face but no luck, it hit gwen in the face …phahahahahaha I would have laughed but I am too tired.

_Flash back_

"_Harold stop your damn snoring" I punched him in the ribs. He wheezed out " its not my fault I have a condition" everything was quite and I just glared at Harold, in silence, but in the silence I heard a little sort of tinkling noise I looked at Harold and his bed sheets were wet…..EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW_

"_Dude peed himself!" I shouted everyone jumped out to see the embarrassed Harold we were all in hysterics "Duncan, dude you scared him so bad phahahah dude peed his pants phahahah" Geoff high fived me. It went quiet again as Harold went and came back after changing his clothes and sheets…..what a dork! Everyone went back to sleep, well at least tried to go to sleep but it was impossible to cuz of harolds damn snoring "SHUT IT, DORK OR YOUR GONNA END UP PEEING A RIVER!" I shouted he just lay in his bed awake in stead .. Much better : ) He fell back asleep and started snoring again… arghh no use I cant go too sleep. All of a sudden the door slammed open, " NOW WHAT!" I shouted as I jumped out of bed to see very angry but hot Courtney… nice she was wearing a pair of pink tight very short night shorts and tight pink tank top with a very low neck line letting me see a lot of her cleavage hehe and the material stopped under neath her chest…..yessss! Score a lot of dudes ogled her hot body as I did so I shouted "dudes don't for get the system" everyone jumped back in bed trying no to look remembering the little system we made at the begging. Any way Courtney rampaged in very angry…or hot, but yea and she leaped onto Harold and I was thinking why …WHYY THE NERD when there is a hot punk standing right in front of her. But thank god she only lept onto him to start beating the shite out of him, and boy thar girl has some moves as she karate kicked him and punched and strangled…. I love chicks who can fight for them selves especially in very short clothes ;) realising she was about to kill him me , Geoff and DJ all grabbed her I swung her over my shoulder as she was cursing Harold and punching my back ouch she is strong, wow shes really light " You should eat more princess your too light" "shut up and let me kill him!" she replied I lightly dropped her on my bed and shouted "Harold get out of here! Pronto!" Harold quickly scampered out of the cabin. She lay on my bed and I was leaning very close to her making her a tad bit uncomfortable, just the way I like it : )"now what has made Princess so angwy" I said in a baby voice just to annoy her. " me and all the other girls had enough of Harolds frickin snoring! And since eva was voted off everyone voted me to beat the hell out of Harold!" she gave me the sexy smirk again, damn that worked so well : ( "Are you sure you didn't come here just so I would pick you up and you could lay on my bed Princess" I winked at her and she flicked my nose " Boo Hoo my nose got a booboo can you kiss is better?" I did the funny baby voice again she giggled and to my surprise she gave it a kiss and then flicked it again "All Better now" She replied in a baby voice, everyone started chuckling at our baby voice and we both blushed, DAMN I am a dude I don't blush! To cover up I said" Hey princess my lips hurt too wanna kiss em" I winked and chuckled at how her blush grew deeper, she suddenly gave me a glare and growled " are you sure they hurt let me help you with that" and with that she tapped my mouth hard enough to hurt a little bit. I chuckled "youch that really hurt princess, don't do it again or I will call my mummy on you!" we both laughed " Well Duncan your gonna have to call your mummy because you could get injured, when I kick you where the sun don't shine if you don't get off of me" she smiled a devious smile as I protected my area and backed off, evil, hot damn genius. "thank you, see I am happy, your area is saved and we didn't have to call your mummy" We Both chuckled "oh don't worry mummy is so gonna hear bout this" I winked, we laughed abit "alright I better get going, I need my sleep" she smiled at me. I walked her to the door of the girls cabin, which was just next to the boys so there was not any point…but I need to keep MY princess safe. Uh huh yea I admit I care about her and shes hot..no wait I never denied she was hot, oh well yea so I care cuz shes just the girl I am looking for : ) "G'night Princess, have sweet dreams bout me kay" I winked, she hid her smile behind a glare " yea right…anyway g'night" just as she was about to go in I quickly said "oh wait! One more thing" she said "oh yea? And whats that" I kissed her nose she blushed and glared at the same time "I thought I would repay you for fixing mine g'night" I began to walk away as she replied "whatever G'night" as if she didn't care.. Nicely played ;)_

_End of flashback_

"Hey Princess hows your nose?" I gave her a wink every one looked at me confused, cuz they didn't know what happened last night, "Don't make me hit you" she smiled in a sarcastic way.. Ahh the Courtney I love : )

Later on chris announced the dodge ball contest, I was too tired so I caught up on my zees on the bleachers, things were not going great as we lost the first two so everyone had to disturb me and wake me up, I felt so damn angry I was gonna ram harolds head into a train! My Genius soon to be girlfriend caught me out saying I would get voted out if I didn't help out… God she knows how to get to me but I stayed strong and told her so what, so she used a different approach "Dunky you're the kind of strong man we need for this game, and I am just a helpless female in need of a big, tall, strong and handsome man to win the game…" she traced her finger along my chin and placed her hands on my chest…Ooooh shes good, how could I say no to a chance with Courtney, she called be big and strong and tall and handsome (of course;) " alright but you guys have to what I say and when I say it" I stated everyone agreed, and that's when things went up and we won the match! Cuz of harolds skater nerd skills….but mainly my coaching :D So yea the match was over and won, now heheh now it is time to have some fun we were walking back to the cabins " Hey Princess-" " I have a name!" "yea I do too, but thanx anyway" I gave her a wink" any way how about that kiss now" a strong blush took over her cheeks she glared at me " I would never kiss your vile repulsive face..EVER!" "if its so vile and repulsive why did you call me handsome back in the dodge ball court" she was furious "no way I only did that to persuade you to help the team" she smiled at _she _thought she had one the battle "nu uh, you dig me" "well dig this" she gave me a punch to my arm and DAM it hurt but I didn't flinch I looked as if it didn't hurt "ahhhh is that the best you got it felt more like an arm massage" I smirked the biggest smirk I could " that's it I am ignoring you, and wipe that smirk off your face" "that's not ignoring you just talked to me, and plus don't forget you said you would do what I said and when I said it" I grinned at the look of defeat on her face.. And its still hot : ) "so I say kiss me" she walked over to me all seductive, SCOREEEEE. "hmm well Duncan I guess you could have just…one kiss" she gave me her sexy grin again as she traced my jaw line "well are you ready?" she smirked, so I closed my eyes waiting…..OWWWW she flicked my nose, I opened my eyes "what the hell princess" I shouted at her at she walked away. "Duncan I told you never evvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeerrrrr" she gave me one more sexy smile and walked away …. No fair, I wanna kisss : ( An my nose hurts : (

**Oki everyone I am super sorry, I was not meant to update this late I had writers block : ( but I am backkkkk now : ) wooooooooooo and guess what everyone gets another pet rock with accserories….Now come on that is something special :D I named mine jay sean cuz jay sena isss wowwww I love him, any way please please please review if you like this story/pet rocks/ jay sean :D love you alllllllllll **


End file.
